The present invention relates to color photographic light sensitive materials containing a novel cyan dye forming coupler.
When color development is carried out after a silver halide photographic light sensitive material is exposed to light, an oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agent reacts with dye forming couplers to form color images. In this process generally, color reproduction by a subtractive process is utilized, by which dye images of cyan, magenta and yellow, which are complement colors of red, green and blue, respectively, are formed for reproduction of red, green and blue. For example, as cyan dye forming couplers, various phenols and naphthols have been known.
Generally, in positive type light sensitive materials to be observed directly (e.g., color paper, color positive, or color slide, etc.), phenols are often used from the view-point of color reproduction. It has been desired to improve these phenols, because those giving good color reproduction are often inferior in the fastness of color images. On the other hand, phenols which form dye images having good fastness often do not have absorption characteristics suitable for color reproduction. In order to improve these drawbacks, it is necessary in the latter case that the phenols are modified so as to show adsorption characteristics suitable for color reproduction without damaging the fastness of color images.
For the purpose of satisfying the above described requirements, it has been known to introduce a chlorine atom into the 6-position of 2-acylaminophenol cyan couplers, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,531, but fastness with respect to heat of such color images shows remarkable deterioration. Furthermore, it has been known to introduce a fluorinated carbonamido group into the 2-position of 2,5-diacylaminophenol cyan couplers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,826, but fastness with respect to light of such color images shows remarkable deterioration.